DJ Simba593: Emerald Edition
by MrSimba593
Summary: A new dawn has emerged... more stories to be told... and new possibilities on the horizon. You request and I write; I am on a mission to build the greatest library of song-fic's greater than that of anyone has seen the likes of before! Next Song: 'Haven't Met You Yet' By: Michael Buble Characters: Po & Tigress
1. All I Ask of You

"**All I Ask of You" By: Andrew Lloyd Webber **

**Characters: Po & Tigress**

**Requester: Tigress137**

**Welcome to the very first Song-fic of DJ Simba593: Emerald Edition! When this song starts if any of you have seen the Phantom of the Opera, you will recognize this. I will put together the list again for requests and try to be more persistent on updating this collection.**

**Great thanks to Tigress137 for helping me with idea's on this song-fic, and I hope the story is pleasing to everyone that reads this, including Tigress137. Let's get to it then…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any songs owned by Andrew Lloyd Webster.**

* * *

Not long after the events caused by Lord Shen, the Furious Five and the Dragon warrior were back to doing what they do best, training and defending. Tigress had felt a change in heart for the lovable panda especially after what happened between them in the prison, but she wouldn't allow herself to accept it.

"Again panda!" Shifu yelled at Po and in front of the Five.

"I've tried it ten times and it didn't work ten times!" Po argued back.

"I don't understand, how are you able to do it in front of the world but not able to reproduce it in the training hall?" it was clear that Shifu was beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe it chooses when it allows itself to used." Po suggested.

"That is just… stupid, panda." Shifu rubbed his forehead. "Once inner peace is achieved, it is nearly impossible to lose."

"I'm sorry I don't understand either." Po looked a little heart broken, and this was coming from a guy whose life is Kung Fu. Tigress saw this look and felt the urge to comfort him, she didn't know why either.

"Po, it's alright at least you tried. Maybe we should try up at the pool of sacred tears." Tigress placed her paw on the panda's shoulder causing him to turn and look at her. She had a soft friendly smile on her face and a look in her eyes that said 'it is ok'. Before she could get too lost in his eyes, she was interrupted.

"Master Shifu!" a messenger flew into the door.

"What is it?" he turned to the messenger.

"We need help in the valley, a child has gone missing."

Shifu didn't even have to say anything to his students; a child disappearance is very delicate and must be taken care of quickly and efficiently.

Down in the valley, Viper was working on calming down the mother who had lost her child, and Crane was talking to the father about were he had last seen the child. Po and the rest of the Five were working with the elders on starting search parties.

"So the father claims the last time they saw the nine-year old, was last night, when they put her to bed." Crane told the others.

"What?" Po asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. They said that they had been looking all over for her." Crane continued.

"Do you think this could just be a runaway?" Viper chimed in.

"I don't think so… she is an only child and probably gets everything she wants." Tigress shot down Viper's idea.

"I agree with Tigress, have you seen her room? I doubt any nine-year old would run from that." Po pointed back to the house. "Not only that, but a child that young wouldn't even know where to go if she tried running away. She'd probably go to a friend's house and the parents had already checked there."

"You don't think this could be a kidnapping, do you?" Mantis hopped onto Crane's hat.

"I doubt it, no signs of forced entry or struggle. It's almost like she up and walked away." Tigress again shot down another idea. This left the group wondering as they split into large search groups and canvassed the area around the house and even into the woods, but the result was all the same: the child was nowhere to be found. It soon got dark, the Furious Five and Po promised to continue to look for the last girl as soon as the sun came up.

Back at the palace, everyone was prepped and ready for bed, but Tigress heard a knock on her door.

"Tigress can I come in?" Viper whispered.

Tigress was a little confused, but allowed it. "Yes, you may." She watched as Viper came in and softly closed the door behind her.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Viper said quietly.

"About?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"This morning." Viper stated bluntly.

"You mean went we were trying to help Po with his inner peace?"

"Yeah, except you mean when _you _tried helping him."

"What do you mean?" Tigress stated defensively.

"Like you don't remember." The snake chuckled a little. "Besides I saw the way you looked at him."

At this comment Tigress's blushed, but it was barely visible. "S-so, what of it?" the tiger turned back to messing with the covers of her bed.

"Come on Tigress! I saw it in your eyes, you like him." Viper whispered just loud enough for the tiger standing next to her could hear it.

"I do not!" Tigress hissed as she turned around to face the snake.

"Okay, okay! I just thought I saw something between you two." Viper put her tail up in front of her.

"So what if I do?" the tiger sheepishly asked staring at the ground.

Viper let a small smile cross her face as she heard Tigress open up slightly. "Have you talked with him about 'it'?"

"N-no…Should I?" Tigress again seemed timid, very unlike her style.

"Only if that feeling in here…" Viper started and poke at Tigress chest, right over heart, then she continued. "… is big enough to grow a second heart and you feel ready to admit it."

Tigress watched as Viper left and shut the door behind her, and then she looked down at her own paw and gently placed it over her heart.

The night came and went, the morning gong was about to strike, and a master was ready to rally his students for another search.

"Good Morning, students." Shifu said after the gong rang.

"Good Morning, Master." All the students replied except for two.

"Master Viper and Master Mantis please wake up and come out of your rooms." Shifu said loudly, but received no answer. Shifu wait for a second then open both doors to find neither of them in the rooms. Just then another messenger came in the door.

"Master… more have gone missing, three more are gone."

"What is going on…?" Shifu said beneath his breath.

And that is how the week had went on, every morning two or three more people went missing and Monkey disappeared. Towards the end of the week, Shifu was becoming distraught, and the villagers were becoming panicked. Then tragedy struck the Valley of Peace Shifu disappeared. Tigress told herself to show being calm on the outside, but on the inside she was terrified of what was to happen or what had happened to her master and… father. Besides Shifu, she was only afraid of losing Po before she could tell him her feelings, but those fears were about to be put to the test.

A week after the first disappearance, Tigress woke up to Crane knocking on her door, telling her that it was time to wake up and that he was going to do another sweep in the air in another desperate attempt to find everyone. She found herself slowly waking up and hungry. Tigress thought it would be a good idea to wake Po up so he could start some breakfast, but found his room to empty. The next thought on her mind was that he was already cooking food as the panda always had an appetite.

Reaching the kitchen Tigress, again found no panda. This made her heart start to beat fast. The adrenaline started pumping and her breathing sped up, she could not deal with this, she couldn't lose Po as if losing her master/father wasn't enough. Tigress dropped to all fours and ran to the training hall, still no Po. She ran to the pool of sacred tears, same result. The peach tree, no again. Hall of heroes? Nope. Tigress had covered the entire palace and no black and white panda was found and with each place she checked her blood pressure rose as her brain told her he was gone, but her heart told her that he wasn't. Tigress then remembered that he could be at his dad's shop, she wasted to time taking off towards the Noodle store.

Running down the stairs that lead to the Jade palace, she finally saw the blob of black and white that she was looking for. Though she had found him she suddenly got the urge to hug him. Tigress tackled the panda hard at the bottom of the stairs and gripped onto him as hard as she could. Po was hit so hard that he slid backwards several feet.

"What the…? Tigress?" Po looked at the tiger latched to his body. "What's going on?"

"I thought you disappeared." Tigress was using every ounce of strength she had to hold back her tears.

"No. I was visiting my dad." Po said, finally realizing what the tiger had been disturbed about. "I am sorry that I scared you." He continued and looked into her eyes, trying to reassure her.

**(START)**

Tigress lost it when Po said he was visiting his dad. All the emotion of people disappearing, her love for the panda, realizing her father was now gone and was no longer there to help guide them, her comrades were gone, and on top of all that the whole valley was looking towards her to lead them in this time of need. This was all just too much for her and it caused her to break down and finally let her tears fall. Po could only hold the feline he held so dearly, feeling every shake as she sobbed. Then Po cleared his voice…

_Po: No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

Tigress slowly raised her head up from his chest, her tears had matted her fur on her face.

_Tigress: Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you.  
_

_Pol: Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, no one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you._

_Tigress: All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me.  
_

_Pol: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Tigress, that's all I ask of you __**(Use you imagination and think the word 'Tigress' into the song!)**__  
_

_Tigress: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_Say the word and I will follow you.  
_

_Together: Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning._

_Tigress: Say you love me..._

_Po: You know I do._

_Together: Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Tigress took his paw in hers and they both rose to their feet. Tigress let her fears wash away for now, knowing that she had found someone that would love her forever and never leave. In the back of her mind she gained a second wind and found a new will to search for the missing villagers and… her dad. But before they could decide what to do next, Tigress pulled Po in for a kiss. Nothing major, but enough to tell Po that she had meant every word she had sang. Po accepted and returned the kiss putting a little more passion into it. When they broke they both looked into each other's eyes.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

"I love you." Tigress whispered into his ear as she laid her head on his chest.

"As do I." He whispered back and after some time spend holding the girl of his dreams he remember an idea he had thought of back at his dad's restaurant. "By the way, I think I figured out a way to get your dad… our master and everyone back.

"What?" Tigress looked at him hope glazed over in her eyes. She got her Po; now she needed her whole family back, Shifu and all.

"We wait tonight, that's when everyone is disappearing, and we will find out who or what is taking them." Po suggested.

"Good. We will find out tonight what has been happening." She nodded to the panda.

They did as they said and waited till night fell on the valley, they sat upon the tallest building in the valley to see if anything or anyone was causing the people to disappear. Tigress sat next to Po as the temperature fell Po scooted closer to Tigress in an attempted to keep her warm. She thanked him by holding onto his paw, but Po could tell that she was very tense and alert at the moment.

Then just as Po had said, they spotted a male pig walking into the forest. And the curfew was still in effect so it had to be the clue they had been looking for. Po and Tigress ran after the pig to catch him. They were able to catch up to him and just as Po was about to touch the pig, but Tigress stopped his paw.

"Wait Po, lets not disturb him. Maybe he will lead us to the others." Tigress said quietly.

"Look at his eyes Tigress. They are closed! He isn't even awake." Po said in awe.

"I wonder where he is going and what is possessing him to do this." Tigress thought to herself.

Both followed the zombified pig through the night and after several hours, a suspicious mountain came into view. Tigress pointed and Po acknowledged it, they continued to walk towards it with the sleeping pig in front of them. Then Po had realized something.

"Tigress… do you know the name of this mountain?" Po looked at her a little worried.

"No, at lest not off the top of my head." She replied.

"It's called General Tenzi's Mountain. It is said that his soul haunts this mountain, the very same he was banished to." Po gulped and Tigress realized what he was talking about.

"He said on every hundredth year of his death anniversary, one hundred souls would be lost to the mountain." Tigress continued for Po.

"His mountain, the one he died on." Po stared at the ground-mass in from of him. By this time, the pig had led them to a massive underground cave where he suddenly stopped. Po took Tigress' paw, in which she gave a slight squeeze to let him know she was there. They couldn't believe what they were looking at.

The cave was full of people from the Valley of Peace, Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and the little girl that had been the first to disappear. All standing in formation, it seemed like they were all waiting for something to happen. Tigress ran to Shifu to try and wake him up, but shaking him wasn't doing the trick. It wasn't until Po said his name that he awoke. Falling to the ground, Shifu took in deep breaths as Tigress helped him to gain balance. Po ran to all the people he knew the names of and woke them up. However the long standing had taken a toll on their energy and most were dehydrated. Crane had seen another guy in a trans walking into the woods and had decided to follow him, leading Crane to the same spot Po and Tigress were at.

"Where am I?" Shifu asked Tigress as he watched Po wake Viper, Monkey, and Mantis.

"In a cave, under Tenzi's Mountain." Tigress told him. Shifu's eyes got real wide when she said this.

"I was a fool, I was told this day would come, but I ignored it." he sat with his face in his paws.

"It's okay mas… dad." Tigress let a few tears fall as she hugged Shifu.

Shifu was thrown off for a moment, but his paternal instincts kicked in and hugged her back. He hadn't hugged her like this since the day he had brought her to the palace.

"It is now." Shifu sighed and held his daughter. Po came over and put a paw on Tigress' shoulder, which caused her to look at him. They looked into each others eyes again. But this time they were mentally thanking each other for being there in their time of need.

The Furious Five returned everyone safely home, and in the years after the event Shifu made a demand that most of the caves and certain areas of the mountain to be leveled or collapsed so that nothing like this would ever happen again. Po eventually courted Tigress under the watchful eye of Shifu, and became mates soon after. Tigress always remembered what Po had done to help her through the time of need, and she never hesitated to do anything Po had asked of her ever again.

* * *

**All right not bad for the first song-fic of this collection, right? Tigress137 I hope that you like what I did with your request and ideas you gave me. I also hope this wasn't too rushed at the end. **

**Don't be shy about that review box below this; it is perfectly normal to want to write a review! Stay alert for the next update, Simba593 over and out!**


	2. Take a Hint

'**Take a Hint' By Victoria Justice **

**Characters: Po, Tigress, Crane, and Viper**

**Requester: edgar230**

**Yet another request to add to the collection, and the list keeps getting longer! To all my awesome readers and reviewers I say thank you!**

**I am not going to put another chapter up for ANFL 2 until after Valentine's Day. In the mean time I have a 'pilot' chapter for a new story I'm thinking about starting and a one-shot or two to publish for Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing made by Kung-Fu Panda or Victoria Justice, I only hold the right to own my ideas. Also... probably really cheesy at some parts :) **

* * *

"How long?" Po looked up from his cooking pot.

"It will be about six and a half months next week." Tigress replied warmly.

"Wow, you two have been together for a while." Viper added.

"Yeah, not much has changed but the love for each other has gotten stronger." Po said sitting down next to his lover.

"Not much longer should hear the pitter patter of little paws on the training floors soon." Monkey hinted and the couple's faces got red fast.

"M-monkey I don't think w-we are thinking about that already" Tigress tried controlling her red cheeks, Po had red cheeks too but kept quiet.

"Hush Monkey, they don't want to talk about that right now." Viper hissed.

Monkey just laughed a little. "What? So does that mean I can talk about you and Crane's thoughts on children." This time it was Viper's turn to blush.

"We haven't been together that long."

"What's going on in here?" Crane walked into the dinning hall with Mantis following him in.

"Oh Monkey is just being annoying and now he will stop if he knows what is best for him." Tigress said giving a nice long death stare to the primate.

"Okay… Well I think I have a fun idea for us tonight." Crane said as he sat down next to Viper, and she scooted closer to him.

"All of us?" Mantis asked excitedly.

"No, just Po, the girls, and I." Crane replied.

"Aw… well at least I get to eat Po's noodles." Mantis grumbled and went over to the pot.

"Hey leave some for me!" Monkey followed the green bug.

After watching the two run for food, Crane continued on his idea. "So… I was thinking that Po and I take you girls on a double date to dinner."

"That sounds fun." Viper giggled and curled up close to Crane.

"What do you think Tigress?" Po looked over at his beloved feline.

"Hm… I get to spend the night with you, eating good food, and have some fun with our friends while spending time with you. I think I can tolerate it." Tigress gave the panda a warm smile.

"Great!" Po said with his arms in the air and gave a little kiss on Tigress' cheek. Tigress smiled at the panda's antics and stood up to go get ready.

"Viper you should go with Tigress and get ready." Crane looked at his love as she gave him a small kiss on his beak.

"Okay Crane, don't keep me waiting for too long." Viper said joining Tigress.

"I am not the one you should be worrying about." Crane said and looked over at the Po.

"What?" was all Po could say and Crane just shook head, then watched as the girls walk off.

"Maybe we should go get around too." Crane suggested.

"I don't think I need to..." Po lifted up his arm and smelled his armpit, then put a disgusted look on his face. "Never mind… let's go."

Tigress and Viper in the mean time were freshening up due to the fact they still smelled from training. Tigress had taken a bath and changed into new clothes while Viper had cleaned off her scales and put a fresher flower on her head. Tigress even put on a little Jade perfume that Po had given to Once they were ready to go the girls met up with the guys. Tigress walked over and took her spot next to Po as Viper did with Crane. Po caught a smell in the air and it led him to his beloved's fur.

"What is that awesome smell?" Po said and rubbed his nose into Tigress' fur making her giggle a little.

"P-Po stop it!" Tigress struggled to say through her laughing. "That tickles!" Finally Tigress got enough room to punch Po in his arm and he didn't see it coming.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Po asked while rubbing his arm.

"Well… I told you to stop." Tigress was still giggling and grabbed the arm she had punch, and hooked her arm with his.

"Your lucky I love you." Po said with a playful smile. "Or I would put a Dragon Warrior whooping on you."

"You wish." Tigress whispered into his ear. Po then proceeded to chase her and Tigress ran away with a smile on her face.

"Oh my… Are we going turn into that?" Viper asked Crane with a scared look on her face.

"Nah… And even if we did at least we would act crazy together." Crane said and put a wing around Viper. "Besides look at Tigress, when was the last time you saw her smile?"

"Never."

"Exactly, besides I like seeing you smile more." This earned a smile from the snake.

After an hour of the bird and snake pushing the panda and tiger towards a new bar and grill restaurant. Po loved most of the food and all four had a few drinks. They were all having a good time until a male tiger and a male snake came up to the table where our heroes were sitting.

"Hello ladies." The tiger said.

"You two look beautiful tonight." The snake followed the tiger's lead.

Tigress and Viper just looked at each other for a moment. Crane looked like he was ready to pounce on these two party wreckers, but Po stopped him and whispered just loud enough for Crane to hear.

"Let them handle this, I trust them. Don't you?" Po looked at his friend.

"Fine but if he even touches…"

"I bet Viper won't let him, and I am super such that tiger won't lay a paw on my Tigress with out her breaking his arm." Po cut Crane off with a smile. Crane nodded and watched on as the girls talked with the two intruders.

"So my friend and I would like to buy you two a drink." The male tiger said with proud growl in his voice to try and impress Tigress, little known to him that cheesy jokes and silly antics from a certain panda impressed her.

"Our company here has already bought us drinks." Tigress pointed to Po and Crane behind her trying to be a polite as she could.

"Then maybe you would like to ditch these losers and come party with us." The snake hissed showing off his scales to Viper trying to seduce her. He didn't realize that Viper didn't fall for scales or fangs, but feathers and wings.

"These 'losers' are our company home and I don't feel like partying very much." Viper said trying to let down them easy. But it appeared that they didn't get the picture.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a few drinks with me, I am loads of fun to hang with." The male tiger walked closer to Tigress and put a paw on her; Tigress was using every bit of strength and will to not hit him.

"Yeah we are super fun to party with." The snake said as he put his tail on Viper, it was safe to say Viper was ready to throw the both of them through a wall.

**(START)**

"You know I don't think you guys get the picture here." Tigress started.

"Yeah maybe you will understand this way." Viper finished.

Tigress and Viper got up from their sets and walked closer to the two males that were hitting on them and, in a very seductive manor, the girls began to push them back.

_(Tigress): Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_(Viper): I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-  
_

_(Both): Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_(Tigress): You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_(Viper): And that is when it started going south_

_(Both): Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_(Tigress): I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_(Viper): You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_(Tigress): And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_(Both): You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht!_

_(Both): Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_(Both): What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_(Tigress): It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

_One. Get your hands off my—_

_Two. Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_(Both): Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_(Both): Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

After Tigress and Viper finished, the two male began to get really excited for some reason. They were only captivated that they had sung to them, but didn't realize that the two girls wanted them gone.

"So that means you will go have some fun with us?" the tiger asked as Tigress and Viper began to go back to their seat and their surprised boyfriends. Tigress didn't like this question, neither did Viper.

Both girls spun around quickly and walked up to the two awe struck guys.

"No. We won't." Tigress bluntly said unsheathing her claws.

"And so this time you understand the situation." Viper was looking at the end of her tail as it curled into a fist like shape.

The guys were now scared and finally understood. They tried to turn away but were too slow. Tigress' fist connected hard to his lower jaw then she did a spin kick on the poor tiger hitting him in the chest sending him flying out the door. Viper took the male snake's tail and slammed him against the ground, and then in a tremendous throw she flung him out of the door that Tigress had kicked the tiger out.

"Wow that was amazing you two!" Po said excitedly.

"Yeah I didn't realize you girls could sing like that!" Crane was almost as excited as Po.

"I was worried my voice wasn't very good for singing." Viper replied to Crane's comment.

"I think I'll stick to fighting rather than singing." Tigress shrugged.

"No! I-I mean… you have a beautiful voice." Po said as he rubbed the back of his neck, causing Tigress to blush and to kiss his cheek.

"You sang very well too Viper." Crane said as Viper slithered up to him and also kissed his cheek. "I'm actually glad you girls were able to handle it on your own, because if it weren't for Po I'd have thrown them out a lot earlier for hitting on you.

"Hey Tigress?" Po asked as they walked out the door and headed towards the palace.

"Yes, Po?" Tigress wondered what he would say and took hold of his paw.

"Does that mean I can stare at your- HEY!" Tigress and Viper shouted 'hey' interrupting Po's question. The four of them joked and laughed all the way back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

**How was that FanFiction people? How was that? I liked the idea edgar230 had pitched to me and thought I'd take a swing at it. I hope you liked it! Hey that review box below this is a little lonely… why don't you type some words in it and make it feel better? Simba593 over and out.**


	3. Drunk on You

**'Drunk on You' By: Luke Bryan**

**Characters: Po and Tigress**

**Requester: pandamaster97720**

**Back with a new song-fic for the collection! This song does contain a lot of modern day stuff and I don't tend to like the songs with more modern stuff in it because Kung Fu Panda isn't in the modern era. So from now on I will be filtering out all songs that contain extensive amounts modern stuff. If you're already on the list, it will stay there but all requests will be checked from now on.**

**I got a lot of request last time and I'm only going to keep ten at a time so if yours isn't up there please don't get mad you can always continue to submit a request. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by DreamWorks or any song lyrics owned my Luke Bryan. I can only hope of owning some as great as either of these things.**

* * *

Tigress had never thought she would ever be the one to find love, but she had. She figured between her hardcore nature and her undying loyalty to the art of Kung Fu, that no man would ever like her. That had all changed when she met Po. Sure, at first she wanted to rip is guts out and through him down the stairs in front of the Jade Palace. But he changed her in more ways than one. He taught her how to have fun again, softened her nature, and showed her that she was still a woman on the inside despite her hard exterior.

Tigress and Po had been dating for almost one and a half years and it was safe to say their fighting styles have gotten stronger since they became a couple. Shifu watched, as his foster daughter and the Dragon Warrior become the country's strongest fighting duo, some even said they were impossible to defeat. Time went on and as their skills grew so did their love.

"Po?" Tigress softly said as the sunlight rose quietly across her face. She reached for him but found that he was nowhere near her. Gently pushing the sheets off her body and rolling out of bed, she stood up and stretched.

She found no sign of the panda being in her room and decided that he had gone back to his room to avoid breaking Shifu's rules about sleeping in each other's rooms that they had been breaking for about a year now. Tigress smiled at the fact that Po was the only person that could make her break Shifu's rules.

After getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen where everyone would be, it was Saturday and there wouldn't be any training. Tigress was hoping she would get to spend time with her panda.

"Good morning." Tigress said as she sat at the table and got some cheerful 'hellos' and 'good mornings' back.

"Does anyone know where Po is?" Tigress asked the group while she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, he was up really early this morning." Monkey replied through a mouth full of bean buns. Viper shook her head and turned to look at Tigress.

"Yes Tigress, he was up early, but he said he needed to go talk to Shifu. Then he ran off, but I haven't seen Master Shifu either so I assume they are off training somewhere." She said trying to clear up what Monkey said.

"Thanks Viper." Tigress smiled to her friends, but in her mind she couldn't remember Po talking about training with Master Shifu, he would have blabbed about it to her. Tigress decided to shrug it off and get something to eat. A half an hour later Po came in the door.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." Po said as he walked over to his tigress.

"Morning Po." Tigress rested her head on his paw as he rubbed her shoulders.

"You know I'd love to be with you today, but… I need to help my dad with some…things." Po said as he sat next to her, still holding her paw.

"I thought we were going to spend our off day with each other." Tigress said obviously displeased.

"I know, I know. But this is more important." Po said, testing uneasy waters.

"Can I at lest come and help you then?" Tigress asked with pleading eyes.

"Umm… This is something I need to do on my own, hun." Po said and giving a reassuring rub on her paw.

"But Po…" Tigress started. "I was really looking forward our time together."

"We will have plenty time together, I promise. Now I need to go, I'll see you later tonight." Po gave her a kiss and she returned it with passion, hoping he wouldn't leave. Po ended the kiss. "I love you."

"Love you to." Tigress responded with a smile and watched Po leave.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER…**

"Master Shifu?" Po said as he looked around the corner of the cave Shifu usually meditated in.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior?" Shifu replied with out opening his eyes.

"I need to ask you something important." Po said a little nervous.

"Did you break the training hall?" this time Shifu opened his eyes and glared at the panda.

"Uh… No. It is actually much bigger than that."

"Alright, so what is it?"

"I wanted to ask… if you would… umm… let me ask your daughter… to marry… me." Po said finishing quietly and playing with his fingers.

"Well of coarse, Po." Shifu looked at him like he was stupid.

"W-what?" Po was all his brain could say.

"I would have never allowed you two to date if I hadn't thought you would eventually ask for her paw in marriage. Besides the way you two act with each other, I don't think what I say would matter much." Shifu resumed his meditating position.

"That's a lie, we care very much what you think." Po said.

"Just like the rule about sleeping in your own rooms?" Shifu opened one eye.

"That umm… uh… yeah… like that." Po looked at the ground.

Shifu just gave a little chuckle. "When do you plan on proposing?"

"I wanted to do it tonight, I was actually going to go get the ring today." Said the giant panda.

"Then you better get going." Shifu said as Po began to walk off. "You two were meant for each other."

**BACK IN NORMAL TIME…**

It had been at least four hours and Tigress had began to wonder where Po was, she was itching to get out and do something so she thought she would go visit him while he was doing his errands.

Tigress excused herself from her friends and walked to Mr. Ping's restaurant. Tigress looked for Mr. Ping amongst the crowded restaurant.

"Mr. Ping!?" Tigress shouted above the crowd.

"Tigress? I haven't seen you since your date with Po two weeks ago! You know, you two should visit more often." The older goose said as he served a table right behind her.

"I guess we will." Tigress said with a smile and took hold of the tray for the goose.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." Mr. Ping said when they got back to the kitchen.

"Mr. Ping, I told you that you could cut the formalities after Po and I became a couple." Said the tiger.

"I know, so what brings you here today?"

"I came to find out where Po is, he said that he was helping you with a chore today."

"That's odd. He said he was doing something for you."

"Really? But I didn't ask him to do anything. Did he say what it was?" Tigress asked with a curious look.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to tell you what it is." Mr. Ping replied with a grin.

Tigress was a little disgruntled, she knew now that he was doing something for her but didn't know what. Tigress thanked Mr. Ping for his time and then headed back to the palace. A few hours later Po returned, he greeted Tigress and told her to wait till sunset and meet him by the sacred peach tree. Tigress waited till that time and proceeded to meet him where he asked her to be.

"It's a beautiful evening today." Tigress said as Po sat next to her, the wind softly ruffling her fur and the orange glow from the setting sun made her orange fur glisten in the warm light.

"But, you..." Po paused to look into her eyes. "You are much more beautiful."

"Thank you, Po." Tigress blushed as she closed the distance in between them for a soft kiss on his lips. He always made her feel special.

**(START)**

"I asked you here for a couple reasons. First thing, I want to give you a present."

"For what?"

"For being you." Po smiled and, to Tigress's amazement, he began to sing.

_Cotton wood fallin' like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives_

_And a tail light circle_

_Roll down the windows turn it on up_

_Pour a little crown in a dixie cup_

_Get the party, started_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue__jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime_

Tigress smiled and Po took hold of one of her paws as he sang, and the sun sank a little lower in the sky.

_If you aint a 10 you're a 9.9_

_Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine_

_On your tied up T-shirt_

_Every little kiss is drivin' me wild_

_Throwing little cherry bombs into my fire_

_Good God all mighty_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue__jans_

_Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime_

As he paused in his singing, Tigress thought of all those wonderful times that they had chased each other through open fields after training to burn off some stress. Then her memories floated to when they were dancing together for the first time at the winter feast. Her memories kept on filling her eyes with occasions that would last a lifetime.

_So let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_

_And when it gets a little bit hotter_

_We'll take it off on out in the water_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be,_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_Hey I'm a little drunk on you_

Po finished and Tigress leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat. She could have fallen asleep right there, but there was one last thing her panda needed her to see.

"Tigress." Po said as he got down on one knee and tigress' eye lit up, this couldn't be what she thinks it could be, right? "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Po asked with his signature grin.

That's where he had been all day! Getting a ring! Tigress' brain began to fire on all cylinders and her heart melted. He wanted her to be his wife and soul mate. His one and only. Then she pounced on him.

"Yes! Yes! And a million more times Yes!" Tigress yelled elated, as she tackled him to the ground. Po chuckled and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. They stayed like that all night, as the moon rose and watched over them like a garden angle.

* * *

**I hope it didn't seem too short! Thank you pandamaster97720 for the idea and I hope you like what I did with your request. Don't forget to R&R and have a nice day! Simba593 over and out!**


	4. Titanium

'**Titanium' By: David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Characters: Po & Tigress**

**Requester: AKA99**

**Sorry about the lateness of my update. It was Spring Break for me and I was busy hanging with homies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by DreamWorks or David Guetta.**

* * *

"Maybe the harder I push myself the quicker I will forget." Po stated to himself as he punched the dummy harder and harder.

It had been an easy two months after the defeat of Shen and Po had settled himself back into his duties, but about a week ago Po ran into an old bully of his. Despite having becoming the great and powerful Dragon Warrior, his childhood bully still belittled Po to the point of a near break down from the panda. The gentle black and white bear was never one to upset others and I would prove to be equally accepted that he didn't like to be upset himself. As Po continued to beat on the innocent dummies, he failed to notice the female tiger that was calmly watching him from across the training hall.

"Why do I have to be such a fat…" Po punched the dummy hard.

"Stupid…" He punched it even harder.

"Clumsy…" His words oozed with venom as he delivered yet another powerful hit.

"Disgusting panda!" Po's voice echoed through the hall as he smashed through the dummy. Po let his breaths spill out in large amounts as he sat on the ground. Tigress, who had watched everything happen, had eyes wide in shock. She had never seen Po destroy anything in a rage, much less get angry. That had always been her job, to have the temper. After watching the panda for a moment, Tigress decided to go talk to him.

"Are you ok?" She said as she came up behind him.

"Yeah." Po said, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Usually I'm the one destroying stuff, is something the matter?" Tigress said and sat next to him, longing to get a look at his eyes.

"It's just… I ran into an old bully and even though I'm the Dragon Warrior, they still mocked me." Po said and turned his hurt eyes onto Tigress who had a soft understanding look on her face.

"Why do you let it bother you?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, it just does. After becoming a warrior I just wanted the people who were rude to me to at lest be somewhat nicer… but that didn't happen." Po said still upset.

"Then those kinds of people don't deserve your lo… uh… your respect." Tigress fixed her words and hoped like hell Po didn't hear her. Po never reacted so she figured she was safe.

"Yeah, but it would still be nice." Po mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Tigress softly said after a few moments.

Po looked at her with a questionable look. "For what?"

"For you first couple of days here." Now it was Tigress' turn to look upset.

"You mean when you wanted me gone?

"I was just so angry."

"I wouldn't blame you, a fat panda dropping in front of you taking your title away that you had worked for all your life." Po said meaning only as a joke, but Tigress felt like he was beating himself up.

"Po please don't ever say that." She stated in a serious tone and gave him a stern look. "It's your title you deserve it, and don't call yourself fat… it is healthy for you to be at that weigh and you look… good with all of that 'fluff'." Tigress finished as she pointed at all of him, making them both chuckle.

"I forgave you guys a long time ago, for all of that." Po said brushing it off his shoulder.

"I really am monster…" Tigress buried her head into her paws

"Hey! If I can't call myself fat, then you can't call yourself a monster. Your just hardcore and awesome!" Po said with a smile, trying to get Tigress to show her rare smile.

"But I was so mean to you! I didn't show you any…" Tigress stopped when she felt his paws wrap around her.

"I said I forgave you. I understand where you were coming from, please don't blame yourself." Po said as he tightened his grip on her, and he was surprised when she hugged back. "Please, for me."

Tigress had always admired him, for him. And always hated herself for being rude to him when he first arrived at the Jade Palace. When he had grabbed her paw in Gongmen City's harbor, right before he defeated Shen, Tigress was positive that she had fallen for the panda, but was just too scared to admit it.

"Okay. I will." Tigress said with closed eyes as her head settled into the crook of his neck as they continued their hug. But soon their moment was ruined when they heard someone coming into the training hall. The tiger and panda broke apart, both with a bit of blushing on their cheeks.

"Po! Po?" Viper was yelling for him. "Ah! There you are! Master wants you to start dinner."

"Oh, well I'll go get it started right away." The blushing panda stood up and hustled out of the building with quite the speed. Viper then turned to Tigress curiously.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Viper asked.

"We were training." Tigress lied; knowing only one of them had actually been training. Viper knew this wasn't what they were doing, but decided not to push the issue.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Po was running more errands for his father. He was minding his own business, but then a face that didn't exactly make Po smile showed up.

"Hey fatso!" the voice yelled from behind Po.

"Who's that?" Po whirled around to reveal his old bully, back for more. "Rich, why are you here?

"Is the little baby Po off to help his daddy?" the panther said in a child-like voice.

"Stop it! And get away from me." Po said and tried walking away, but Rich stood in front of him.

"What? The mighty Dragon Warrior get his feelings hurt?" he said while making a pouting face.

"Why do you do this to me?" Po looked at the panther.

"Because you don't deserve the title. You're fat, stupid, and clumsy. Everything the Dragon Warrior should be, you aren't." Rich tried pointing out all of Po's flaws. And when Po looked at the ground, the panther let out a laugh.

**(START)**

"You see! You even realize these things! You aren't a hero; you're a fool who has nothing but a dream! Give it up!" Rich sent out yet another monstrous laugh.

Po thought as his head hung, he was the biggest loser on earth. But then he remembered what he and Tigress had talked about the night before. He was through with all this… he was going to show this panther what he was really made of, and that he couldn't be torn down.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

As Po's voice slowly came out of his mouth, the panther's eyes looked on menacingly.

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Unknowingly, a certain tiger that had followed Po was now watching on from behind a shopping stall.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Tigress' eyes widened at the panda's amazing voice. She really admired him now for not instantly fighting back against the panther, like she would have done. He was taking the time to tell the panther how he feels. Besides that, she could feel herself becoming excited to hear him sing. Her fur stood on end and her heart rate increased.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who has further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Po became to walk around the stupefied panther, still conveying his feelings.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

You shoot me down but I won't fall

_I am titanium_

Po let all his memories form his past of being bullied, flood into his mind.

_I am titanium_

Then he let go… He didn't let it bother him anymore. He wouldn't let it bother him.

_I am titanium_

_Stone-heart, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-heart, loves bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Tigress felt him let go of his past, and a small tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away. She knew how he felt. She would always get picked on for looking the way she did and for having uncontrollable anger. She always hid her feelings from Shifu and her friends, but Po was finding them and letting them out.

_I am titanium_

Po finished and stood before the panther, who began to laugh.

"That's it? Singing? Your more pathetic than I thought!" Rich let out more roars of laughter, but then he noticed Po walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I don't need to listen to you, nothing you can say will hurt me." Po said with a smile.

"Maybe this will!" Rich said angrily and rushed at the panda, but before he could do anything to Po a female voice was yelling behind them. Tigress had seen where this was leading to, and decided it was time for her to step in. She knew that he could handle this on his own, but wanted a little revenge for hurting her friend in such a way.

"Who are you? "Rich looked up.

"A friend of Po's." Tigress stood close to the panda. "What's going on here?"

"I'm just showing this fatso some facts on why he shouldn't be the Dragon Warrior." Tigress' right eye had twitched a little when Rich said that. "Now we don't need his little 'girly' friend to get involved, so why don't you return to…"

Tigress and taken a hold of Rich's left wrist and held it behind his back in a painful position. Then she had slammed him into the ground, arm still behind his back.

"First off… Po isn't fat. His weight is handsome and makes him look attractive." Tigress didn't realize she had said what she had said in the middle of her escapade, this caused Po to blush behind her.

"Second… He deserves to be the Dragon Warrior as much as you deserve to be in the dump along side the other trash." Tigress growled and twisted Rich's wrist painfully, causing him to growl in pain.

"Lastly… Don't ever call me girly. I am most definitely not one of those bimbos that fall for your kind." Tigress tightened her grip on the squirming panther.

"And if I ever catch you harassing my panda again… I will personally see to your immediate destruction. Do you understand?" Tigress didn't get the response she was hoping for, so she again twisted the feline's arm even more. "Do you understand!?" This time the panther nodded his head.

Tigress finally felt satisfied and let him up, kicking him to get him moving faster. In seconds the scared panther was gone. Tigress turned to the panda that had watched and heard everything.

"So… you think I'm… attractive?" Po managed to ask after a few moments of staring at each other.

Suddenly Tigress realized what she had said during the whole ordeal. Her ears flattened against her head and her gaze fell to the ground. Her tail wrapped around her feet close to the ground and one paw rose to hold the other.

"I-I'm… I didn't… If you don't like that…. I'm sorry…" Tigress struggled to say, but she felt something lift her chin up. It was Po. He pulled her gaze up to his. Then he kissed her.

Po knew it was a gamble, but from what he just heard he knew his odds where pretty good on his side. Po put as much passion as he could into the kiss. She began to melt into the kiss, despite being shocked at first, and lean into his soft embrace. Po held on to her waist as they continued their kiss and Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she let her tongue brushed against his lips. Po was surprised but then accepted the gesture. After the two had enjoyed their dance of lust, they broke apart.

"Don't ever be sorry." Po said with heavy breaths.

"But what if I hurt you?" Tigress whimpered from his enveloping grip.

"I think you tried pretty well to hurt me when we first met." Po said joking and felt the tiger chuckle into his chest.

"I did. I'm just glad you stayed." Tigress said, pawing at his chest then she looked up and stared lovingly into his jade eyes. "If you ever fall, Po, I want to be the one to catch you."

"Fire away." Po smiled and gave his love another passionate kiss.

* * *

**YAY! I really like this song, so I hope I wrote well enough to go with it. If you haven noticed yet that I don't update a whole lot, that's because I find myself to be much more of a reader than a writer. And I find it very important to me to make my works of art beautiful to the eye, so I try very hard to do so. AKA99 I hope you like it, as do the rest of you do also! Pleas R&R. Simba593 over and out!**


	5. This Means War

'**This Means War' By: Nickleback **

**Characters: Po, Luke, and Junjie **

**Requester: Shinigamilover2**

**Hey guys how's it going? I got a lot of good reviews and visits on my new story that I released last week, if you haven't read but want to it is on my profile. I will continue it, I just have to get some more done on the story that I already had going before I go back to the new one. Alright enough of me promoting my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung-Fu panda or any lyrics or songs owned by Nickleback and his songwriters. However I do own my OCs.**

* * *

The calmly rose above the horizon of the Valley of Peace, and the inhabitants began to stir to life. It was just like any other day in the valley. People were buying and selling goods, rushing to kids to school, and a goose opening his shop. But, besides the town beginning to turn its wheels there was a palace upon a hill overlooking the village that was also beginning to wake up. It was home to the country's most exalted heroes and one that had yet to make a name for himself.

After Shen had been defeated two warriors had found they cared for each other very deeply and fell in love. Not too much longer after they were married that one gave birth to a baby boy. Both warriors were excited beyond belief and if was anymore possible for the two warriors to lover each other more, it happened. The baby boy was a little white tiger that looked like his mom, except for the fact that he was white with black stripes not orange, and had eyes like his dad. They named him Luke and he was the son of the great Dragon Warrior Po and Master Tigress.

**Five years later…**

"Dad! Dad! Come on dad, we got to go. Wake up!" Luke yelled and ran into his parent's bedroom and pounced on his dad.

"Dad? Daaad!" Luke continued to say with many other 'dads' followed after the first two.

"Your son is awake." Tigress calmly said without opening her eyes.

"Before sunrise he's your son." Po fired back still half asleep, but acknowledging he was now awake.

"Dad!" Luke said again as he tried pulling Po out of bed, but his grip slipped and he flew backwards and landed against the wall. "Whoa" Luke muttered. He then go up and ran at Po and hit head first into the side of his stomach. This caused Po to look at his son.

"You promised!" Luke said a little irritated.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Po said as he sat up in bed and gave a loud yawn.

"Yes." Luke fist pumped and ran out of the room, leaving Tigress and Po by themselves.

"Morning, Tigress." Po said as he looked over at his mate who was just sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Po." Tigress kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, cradling her stomach as she sat up.

"I realize Shifu thinks Luke is going to amazing things for Kung-Fu because he is our son, but does his train have to start this early?" Po whined and looked at Tigress.

"If you think he is this bad with Luke wait till he has this one to deal with too." Tigress smiled as she looked at her belly.

"Are you going to be ok, while I go start Luke's training?" He looked at her with concern on his face.

"I'll be fine." Tigress nodded. Po remembered that only a few days ago Tigress found out that she was pregnant with their second child. Because she was only a few days along, she hadn't started to show but she was told to take it easy by Shifu. "I am going into the village with Viper; maybe I'll stop in and visit your dad."

"I can't believe we are going to have another child!" Po exclaimed excitedly as he put his clothes on.

"Believe it." Tigress said in her normal voice.

"You think of any names yet?"

"No… Have you?" She looked back at him.

"No, but I'm sure it will come to us in time." Po shrugged and he walked up to her. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Po…" Tigress gave him an irritated look.

"Okay!" Po his paws up defensively.

"I'm sure I can handle a day without my boys, now get going. Luke is waiting for you."

"Goodbye, hun. I'll see you later, and have a good day." Po gave her a kiss and Tigress returned it. She watched Po leave with a smile on her face.

Po found Luke in the kitchen eating a bean bun. Po grabbed one also and sat down next to his son and they talked about what they would be doing that day. As they talked Po remembered the day Shifu came to talk to them about Luke's training, saying he was a Kung Fu prodigy. Shifu talked to the parents about wanting to start his train as soon as possible, which would be shortly after his fifth birthday, and insisted that only one of them taught him at a time. Po and Tigress would be Luke's primary masters but Shifu would be there to help them if needed. So Po and Tigress split the duties, Po would teach Luke the basics and the more gentle approach that was naturally in his style, while Tigress would teach him the more advance stuff that she had been dealing with for a long time. Though Shifu encouraged them to never neglect their love for him, but they both agree that would never happen.

"So dad, will grandpa be with us too?" the little white tiger asked as he walked alongside his dad.

"First off when your training you must address grandpa as 'master', that also goes with when you're training with your mom and me."

"Yes dad." Luke looked up at Po.

"Secondly, yes he will, but I wanted to get there first." Po chuckled as the two continued there walk.

After a few seconds Luke asked, "Where is 'there'?"

"It is a place that Master Oogway unraveled the mysteries of Kung-Fu and where Shifu taught me Inner Peace, it's a place good to start your training."

"Dad? Who is Master Oogway? I have heard you and grandpa talk about him before, but I don't understand who he is?" Luke asked Po a little confused.

"Do you believe your grandpa had a master?" Po looked at his son.

"No way…" Luke seemed to be in awe.

"Yes way. Oogway was as smart as Shifu, your mom, the Furious Five, and me, combined. A very slow turtle, but his skills where nearly impossible to get pass and one discovered most of what we know about Kung-Fu today." Po said.

"What happened to him?" Luke just seemed full of questions today, Po softly smiled at his son remembering how he was as a kid.

"He passed away, shortly after he picked me as the Dragon Warrior; about two years before you were born."

"Oh." Luke didn't have much else to ask, but that didn't matter because they were there.

"Look Luke, we are there, the Pools of Sacred Tears." Po stood up straight and stretched. "That climb never gets any easier."

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Luke said and ran towards the edge of the water.

"Indeed it is." Shifu stepped out of the shadows.

"How…?" was all Luke could mutter.

"Better get used to it now." Po chuckled a little.

After Po explained what Kung-Fu was and showed Luke how to meditate, with the help of Shifu, Luke was able to get his first grasps on how everything worked. Their day went quiet fast and it was soon lunch time. By this time they were all back in the training hall, Po was helping his son with punching training dummies. Tigress and Viper were back from the village and were continuing their training alongside the others. That is when Shifu came into the hall.

"There are bandits attacking the Village!" Shifu hadn't need to say anything more as the warriors jumped into action.

"I'll stay here with Luke, Po! Go help the others!" Tigress said firmly as she stood next to her son. Po nodded and headed off with the rest.

Only moments after they left Luke asked his mom if he could go out and play in the courtyard. Tigress nodded and followed him out; she sat on the steps and watched him as he chased a butterfly. Tigress wondered how they were going to break it to Luke that he was going to have a sibling. But as she thought the worst thing that could happen to a parent unfold right in front of her. Two goons jumped her and held her down; one of them was holding a knife to her throat while another held her limbs down.

"Luke! Run!" Tigress yelled.

"Now, it's too late for that Tigress." The two goons on top of her forced her to look at the person whom had said those words.

"Junjie." Tigress basically spit his name. "You let him go right now!"

"Ah… how about no? "Junjie chuckled as he held onto the struggling Luke. "I had to cause quite a bit of distraction to get your guy's attention."

"Why are you here? Luke has done nothing!" Tigress roared.

"But that is the problem… I can't just let the golden child of Kung-Fu grow powerful, then I'll never be able to get the Jade Palace for myself."

"You will never get away with this! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" Tigress was pissed.

"I don't think so." Junjie remained calm as Luke began to whine under his grip. "If you try to move my friends will cut you open, and you will not be able to run after me."

Tigress' eyes began to water, she was a rock stuck in a hard place and couldn't move in any direction. Luke looked at her with pleading eyes, he had been told by his mom to remain tough in the eyes of danger and never to show weakness. Tigress world went black, but she woke up moments later. Her first thought was to find Po.

She ran to where the attack had been to find Po and the others cleaning up after the attack. Po noticed Tigress running at them. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Tigress what's the matter?"

"The attack was a diversion, Junjie and his students attacked me at the palace… they took Luke." Tigress gulped and nearly broke down after the last words.

"Tigress stay here, I'll go after him. Where did they go?" Po asked with concern.

"Towards the mountain behind the palace."

Po wasted no time in running for the mountains, within minutes Po had reached the northern slope. Po gave a quick glance upward at the slope before him, but didn't think twice about charging up the hill. After a while during his climb, Po began to see tracks in the soft mud. They were Junjie and his son's. Po felt a second wind and pushed on.

Po came up over a hill to find a surprised Junjie and a happy Luke in a cage.

"Junjie! Let my son go!" Po roared.

Junjie shook off the surprise on his face and let out a menacing chuckle. "Dragon Warrior… you know very well I can do that. ATTACK!"

**(START)**

Junjie pointed his staff at Po and his students came out of nowhere and attempted to attack Po. But in Po's rage and anger they were no match them and fell before they were able to touch him.

"Enough of this nonsense Junjie, hand over my son over right now!" Po got into his stance. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Over my dead body!" Junjie ran at Po, a fist aimed at his face.

_Climb into the ring,_

_For a battle that you can't win._

_Swing as hard as you can swing,_

_It will still mean nothing._

_Should've seen it coming,_

_It had to happen sometime._

_But you went and brought a knife,_

_To an all-out gun fight.__  
_

_And the only thing to save,_

_Is the banner that you wave,_

_To be wrapped around your grave.__  
_

_You've gone too far!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war!_

Po caught the fist and redirected it into the ground causing the ground to crack and Junjie to flinch. Now it was Junjie's turn to dodge Po's attacks._Say anything you want,_

_But talk will get you nowhere._

_The only thing you brought is psychological warfare._

_Well there's no getting out,_

_And now you got to wonder._

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under?__  
_

_And the only thing to save,_

_Is the banner that you wave,_

_To be wrapped around your grave.__  
_

_You've gone too far!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war!_

Junjie was able to catch one of Po's lighting fast punches and bent it back, causing Po to reel back in pain. Junjie gave one of his evil chuckles. "Well panda, maybe I won't need your son after all! I'll just dispose of you now!" Junjie brought out a knife, but Po swept his feet out from underneath him knocking the knife far out of his reach.

"Not today Junjie." Po said throwing him against some rocks.

"Yeah! Go get him dad!" Luke jumped in victory inside the cage.

"Oh this is far from over, Dragon Warrior." Junjie said as he stood back up.

_And the only thing to save,_

_Is the banner that you wave._

_To be wrapped around your grave._

_You've gone too far!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war!_

Junjie again ran at Po, but this time Po caught him and flung Junjie over the top of his shoulders and the momentum carried Junjie towards the edge of a cliff.

_Well this means war!_

Po looked at his son, then back at Junjie. Letting out an enormous battle cry, Po slammed both of his fists into the ground where Junjie had previously cracked it. Huge cracks spread out from where Po hit causing a slab of earth to fall away from the mountain side… the one with Junjie on it. The huge hunk of earth sank for a moment, acting as if it wouldn't fall to the depths below, but quickly gave way again taking Junjie with it. Junjie looked at Po with fear in his eyes as he fell, then he was gone.

Po ran to his son who was still in the cage, using a rock to break open the lock Po was able to get Luke out.

"Wow dad that was awesome!" Luke imitated his dad hitting the ground. "You hit him like this… then threw him like this… then crushed the ground… and then… dad you were awesome!" Luke ran and jumped into his father's arms, to which Po greatly accepted.

"My son… I'm so happy you're okay. He didn't hurt you did he?" Po looked him over like a protective father would.

"No dad." Luke laughed, as Po searched him. "I was brave, like you! I knew that you would come!"

Po looked at his son with a smile. "Yes, yes you were very brave. You will be one of the greatest warriors of all time, because you are the bravest person I have ever seen."

"Thanks dad." Luke said hugging him again. "I'm hungry, can we go home now?" Luke's stomach gave a small growl.

Po chuckled "You sure are my son, because you sure do eat like me when I was your age." Po took Luke's paw as they began the walk down the mountain.

"Does that mean I'm going to grow up big and strong like you?" Luke asked his dad.

Po looked at Luke with a gleam in his eyes. "Yes, Luke. You will. Now come on, your mother is probably worried sick about you."

* * *

**Wow that one felt long, probably because my computer crashed right in the middle of it and I had to retype half of it… that didn't make me happy. Shinigamilover2 I really hope you enjoyed it! Have a Happy Easter and review if you want the Easter Bunny to visit you! Simba593 over and out.**


	6. Princess of China

'**Princess of China' By: Coldplay**

**Characters: Po & Tigress**

**Requester: Dark Shade 75**

**So Kung Fu Panda 3 is now set to release December 25****th**** 2015! It is still going to be forever but at least we won't have to wait as long! Also sorry for not updating more often, I am more of a reader than a writer and I am in the middle of my final weeks in college. I promise to write more when I'm done with college.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the insane ideas that pop into my mind.**

* * *

Po and the Five were in the kitchen getting something to eat after a long day and Viper had stewing up a devious plan all day. She knew Po and Tigress liked each other and was plotting to exploit it, hoping to get the two to admit their feelings to each other. Viper knew she needed to do something, seeing the way the panda and the tiger looked at each other screamed help. Viper didn't realize the couple was in for the long haul, for good and the bad.

"So there is a festival going on tomorrow. Anyone want to tag along?" Viper asked as Po served the food. Most of the Five agreed to go, but Tigress, which wasn't a real shocker. But when Po denied going with them everyone looked at him like he had a second head.

"You aren't going?" Viper asked with curiosity, but she already knew he wasn't going. She was going to use it as part of her plan.

"Nope."

Viper looked at Po then at Tigress, a smile grew across. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"So does that mean you too are doing something together?" Viper calmly asked. Snickering could be heard from around the table as they all knew what she meant.

"N-no." Tigress stuttered from her red face.

"Y-yeah, I'm going to… to help my… um… dad." Po was so flustered he could hardly speak.

"Alright you two, what is going on?" Viper asked acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"N-nothing." Po stated.

"Y-yeah, why would I hang out with that clumsy panda?" Tigress realized what she had said but, Po had already taken it to heart.

"Clumsy? I know I have my moments, but I'm working on being better." Po looked at Tigress with some hurt in his eyes.

"Po I…"

"Save it Tigress, at least I don't have uncontrollable anger." Po fired back, he didn't know why he said it, but he did.

"Hey I've been able to control it, unlike your eating!"

"What's wrong with my eating?"

"It disgusts me. You can't even walk up the stairs without getting winded!"

"It's not like I haven't tried to lose my weight! I'm a panda the weight is hard to get rid of! Does your constant teasing ever go away?"

"I told you I was sorry about the first week you were here, and you still bring it up?

"It's not like I wanted to, but you say things every day!"

While they were yelling and screaming at each other Viper was having a nervous break-down she didn't want to cause this…

"You- you… should have never been the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress yelled at him an inch away from his face.

Po's eyes went wide and he took a step back, pain spread over his entire face.

"I didn't…

"You really are a monster…" Po said with hurt riding the words. He gave her one last look and left the kitchen. The Five looked on as they say Tigress show something they have never seen before, a tear."

"I'll be in the training hall is anyone needs me." Tigress said under her breath and walked out. One tear trailed away from her left eye.

"I don't think I can fix this…" Viper said wiping the tears that stung her eyes.

"Come on, I think it is time we go to bed. If they truly have feelings for each other they will solve it by themselves."

The next day was awkward for everyone, at breakfast only Po showed his face to the Five. Tigress was nowhere to be seen, but everyone had their suspicions. Po decided to stay at the palace and the rest still went down to the festival that was starting to gain speed as more and more people showed. Viper gave one last apologetic look at Po before heading down the stairs with everyone else.

Po sat in his room and meditated, but never once felt at peace. His mind was on one girl and one girl only. He felt so bad for calling her a monster and trying to bring her down, but he just couldn't take it with everything she was saying to him.

Tigress was beating herself up for saying all those rude things to him, but she couldn't take Po belittling her in front of her comrades. She didn't think he was fat, especially because he is a panda and that weight is good for him. She even felt it made him look handsome, besides he had been working on toning his figure. Po wasn't even that clumsy anymore since he began working with Crane on balance.

She just felt really bad for saying everything she had said, though part of her wouldn't let her apologize, it wasn't her style. Although a personality change at this point probably wouldn't hurt. Tigress shook that from her mind and proceeded to obliterate another helpless wooden dummy.

Po was sitting by the Sacred Peach tree, wondering what to do next when a peach fell to his side, and then another one fell. The two peaches landed next to each other and rested against each other. Po watched as wind carried some peach blossoms off the ground and blew them at the peaches. The wind gusts tried forcing the peaches apart, but with ever gust of wind the two fruits would always roll back to the same spot, resting up against on another.

The curious panda watched on as a small heart shaped peach blossom landed in between the two pieces of fruit. It was then, either Oogway or the Universe, was trying to show him that no matter how harsh the winds of anger blew against Tigress and him, they were never going to separate. Another strong gust blew away the heart shaped petal, Po watched it disappear into the night sky.

**(START)**

Tigress had opened the doors to the training hall to let in a small breeze; the cool spring air was often soothing to her as she trained late into the night. When she opened the doors a gust of wind, carrying peach blossom petals, hit her in the face. Tigress turned straight into the wind letting the breeze brush her fur, when she looked down a small petal had been stuck to her vest. Tigress pealed it off, only to notice it was shaped like a heart.

Po looked into the night sky and his voice began to echo into the night.

_**(Po)**__: Once upon a time somebody ran_

_Somebody ran away saying fast as I can_

_I got to go, I got to go_

_Once upon a time we fell apart_

_You holding in your hands_

_The two halves of my heart_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

Po finished and looked into the night sky watching shooting stars pass across him. Po decided she should be a man, like he knew he was and stood up. As he walked down the path, moonlight light his way. This is when he started to think about how he was going to apologize to Tigress.

Tigress was still looking at the heart shaped petal, when it blew out of her paw and back into the pitch black darkness of the night. Part of her wanted to run after it but she knew it was gone forever. Tigress looked at the ground as she opened her mouth, she was sick of holding in her emotions all the time, it was time to change.

_**(Tigress)**__: Once upon a time we're burning bright_

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight_

_On and on_

_**(Both)**__: And on and on and on_

_Once upon a time on the same side_

_Once upon a time on the same side in the same game_

_**(Tigress)**__: And why'd you have to go_

_Have to go and throw it all in my face_

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king_

_Could've had a castle and worn a ring_

_But no, you let me go_

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king_

_Could've had a castle and wore a ring_

_But no, you let me go_

_**(Both): **__You stole my star_

Po couldn't take it no more, and his brisk walk turned into a swift jog which slowly turned into an all-out run. He knew where she would be, and he knew he had to say sorry in the best way he could. Now all he had to do was get there.

_**(Both): **__You stole my star_

Tigress stopped singing and looked up from the ground, turning around to look at the training hall. The only thing that had given her comfort through the years had been the training hall and now it wasn't enough. She needed something more. She needed her friend… no, her _best_ friend back. He was the only one who would listen to her and care to help her with her problems. Now she needed to apologize for everything she had said, hopefully he would listen to her.

Tigress ran to the one spot that she knew he would be, the Sacred Peach Tree. It was the one place Po would go for comfort, besides that it always had delicious fruit this time of the year. Tigress smiled as she ran down the path.

As she ran she began to see a silhouette of a panda running at her. She stopped and looked at the figure. She took one step… so did the shadow. As she got closer the moonlike lit his face up enough for her to see who it belonged to. They stood there facing each other, both began to sing.

_**(Both): **__Cause you really hurt me_

_Oh you really hurt me_

_Cause you really hurt me_

_Oh you really hurt me_

_Cause you really hurt me_

_Oh you really hurt me_

_Cause you really hurt me_

_Oh you really hurt me_

Tigress jumped into his arms, enveloping him in a hug. Dry sobs could be heard from Po's fur as Tigress' words failed her and she relied on pure emotion to show how she felt. Po was shocked for a second but soon wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They stood there for what seemed like hours just holding each other. Po whispered soothing words into her ears as he held her and Tigress pawed at his chest trying to bury herself deeper, if possible. Po was soon able to cox Tigress back to the kitchen so they could talk, as it was desperately needed.

They sat there for a moment with heads much more interested in the cups of tea they held between their paws.

"I'm sorry." Po was the first to speak.

"No… I should be saying that. I was the first to say something that hurt you." Tigress looked into his jade eyes.

"It is okay, I realize I am still very clumsy and I need to trim down on the food I eat." Po nodded.

"No Po, you are working on your clumsiness. It was not right of me to point it out, and I don't want you to stop eating, it makes your body figure very… appealing." Tigress said with a blush and returned her gaze to the cup.

"Y-you like my fat?" Po half chuckled, earning a small laugh from Tigress.

"Po you're a panda, it is perfectly normal." Tigress paused for a moment. "But, yes. I like you the way you are."

Po's face grew red again and he returned his focus back to the cup, until Tigress spoke again.

"I know my anger and strength are assets in battle, but all they ever seem to do is hurt the people I'm around. I truly am a monster." Tigress shook her head and buried herself in the crooks of her arms. Po scooted closer to her and put an arm around her, he also took ahold of her paw.

"Nah… Tigress don't say that. You're not a monster! Look at where you have come from; look at what you have done! You are no monster in my book, but an awesome person. Besides… the ferociousness is… uh… makes you look… attractive." Po was so red in the face it wasn't funny; he couldn't believe he just told her that.

"You think…" Tigress started and lifted her head up from her arms to find herself nose to nose with Po. She lost herself in his eyes and their cool noses touched, both flinched for a second but began to accept what was happening.

Slowly, ever so slowly their lips inched closer. Both had closed their eyes anticipating their very first kiss, was such an erotic feeling for the two of them. When their lips did connect it was like lightning bolts were flying through the air around them and through them. Po tightened his grip on her paw and let his arm that was wrapped around her, fall to her lower back.

Tigress brought her unused paw up to his cheek trying to deepen the kiss; it was just so instinctive and electrifying. A few moments later they broke apart and rested their heads together.

"That was so…" Tigress began to whisper.

"Awesome?" Po finished for her. Po knew everyone would be dancing right now so he thought 'Why couldn't they?'

"Tigress? Would you like to dance?" Po stood up from his chair still holding her paw.

"I'd love to." Tigress smiled and stood up with him. They didn't need any music as Tigress put her arms around Po's neck and Po put his hands on her hips.

Tigress settled her head into the crook of Po's neck and her tail slowly wrapped itself around Po's leg. Po held her tight against him in a loving embrace and began to take steps in a circle to which Tigress followed. They slowly danced circles into the night.

Viper and the others returned later to find a sleeping panda and tiger leaned up against the wall in the kitchen. Their heads rested against each other and paws intertwined. Viper decided to let them sleep there and have bad backs in the morning for the trauma they caused her.

Those two worked in such weird ways…

* * *

**That's the end of that! Another happy couple found a way to work through a problem through a song. Those are my favorite stories to tell. Dark Shade 75, I really hope you liked it as did I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R. Simba593 over and out!**


	7. One More Day

"**One More Day" By: Diamond Rio **

**Requester: Lunar Silver**

**Characters: Tigress and Po (A.K.A The best damned couple since Simba and Nala from The Lion King!)**

**WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE? Yes I am off of the boat, and it didn't sink! I didn't get time to really sit down and type on the boat so I was only able to get this song-fic wrote. Like I said I'm a slow writer, I like to make sure everything is perfect. Well, I won't be wasting your time anymore by talking.**

**If you don't see your request on the list please, please, please, don't get upset. It is just because there are so many of you that like my work that I have a lot to choose from, but if I see that you are reviewing a lot and are posting the same request over and over I will try to fit you in as you have been trying hard to get your request. Stay patient with my folks :] **

**List:**

**Edgar230 'Haven't Met You Yet'**

**Prince Eclipse 'Back in Black'**

**Sweet Lucky Girl 'Speak Up'**

**MusicalNinja15 'I Have to Say I Love You'**

**TheHero314 'Broken' **

**Disclaimer: I will buy it for one dollar and not a penny more!**

* * *

The night's silence was rudely interrupted by two of the most famous warriors in China, the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. Laughing and giggling was breaking out from inside the training hall at the Jade Palace. I know what you are all thinking… Laughing? Tigress? You would think they wouldn't go together, but the black and white Dragon Warrior that showed up at the front doors of the Jade Palace almost two years ago changed her. He changed her in ways Shifu and the Five have never seen before, almost like she was less serious about training now. But, don't make the mistake of misjudging her ferocious temper.

"Po stop!" Tigress said through her giggling.

"Stop what?" Po said with a smile as he continued.

"Please stop tickling me before I wake someone up." Tigress said trying to get away from the panda.

"Not until I get my kiss." Po chuckled as he pinned her to the ground.

"That's all you wanted? Why didn't you just say so?" Tigress said still giggling as she freed her arms and grabbed Po's cheeks. Tigress slammed her lips into his and held on until Po started to kiss back. They broke there after huffing and puffing from their long kiss, Po was holding her as he looking into her eyes.

"There are you happy now?" Tigress asked while fiddling with his right ear.

"As long as I am with you, I will be." Po said as they went in for another passionate kiss.

"Good," Tigress said snuggling into his chest. "So am I. We need to start being quieter so we don't wake up the five… or worse."

"I know… but we don't get much time like this together." Whined Po.

"We won't get to do 'this' at all if Shifu finds out about 'us'." Tigress countered as she fully understood where Po was coming from. She also wished they would get more time to be together, but until Shifu became much more understanding, it wouldn't be happening.

"When should we bring it up to him?" Po asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't been happy with you since the incident with robbers that got away."

"**BONG… BONG… BONG…"**

"Talk about robbers…" Po said letting go of Tigress and standing up. "Should we wake up the others?"

"No we got this!" Tigress smiled at her panda and they took off down to the village.

When they got to the scene of the crime they found only two bandits all dressed in black and breaking into a store. They hadn't known Po and Tigress were there until Po spoke up.

"Hey, you there! This is the Dragon Warrior, get ready to face my awesomeness!" Po shouted and the two bandits whipped around to see the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress standing behind them. The bandits quickly dropped what they were carrying and pulled out daggers that looked like they had some kind of liquid dripping off them, but Po didn't think anything of it and charged in.

The first bandit thrust his dagger at Po's stomach, but he was able to avoid the attack and use his stomach to bounce the bandit back. The knife flew out of his hand and stuck itself into the ground ten feet from where he landed. The bandit tried getting up to fetch the knife when Po swept him off his feet and throwing him into a nearby wall. Po then looked up to see Tigress fighting the other bandit.

Tigress was dodging every attack the bandit made with dagger and was able to land strikes of her own, but the bandit was taking the hits and dishing them back out. Tigress saw Po running towards her shouting something. Tigress soon realized what he was saying and readied herself; it was going to be a hard hit. Po ran as fast as he could at the bandit and slammed into him with his belly sending him flying towards Tigress. She jumped and with perfect timing, kicked the bandit hard into the chin kicking him into the ground.

"Well how is that for an end to a secret date?" Po chuckled as he felt a small pain in the side of his stomach. Tigress saw him wince and ran to his side.

"Are you okay Po?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah." Po felt his side and raised hand into the moon light to see a small amount of blood on his hand. "Well, it looks like I got nicked by this guy's knife when I slammed into him.

"Still… let's notify the guards these guys are here and get you wrapped up." Tigress said leading Po towards the palace.

They soon made it to the palace and by then Po's condition had worsened to the point where Tigress figured it was more than just a cut and had to wake up the Five and Shifu. They all had gathered into Po's room around a pale, shivering, and sweating panda. Tigress was really getting nervous, but couldn't comfort her panda without giving away their relationship.

"Why did you not wake us up?" Shifu asked Tigress angrily and she was about to say something when a sallow and frail voice stepped in to save her.

"It-t was m-my fault master. I d-didn't want to wake you all up. I-I thought we c-could handle it." Po said weakly.

"Well, it looks like you did need our help. After the healer comes and fixes you up you will be scrubbing down the training hall till it shines!" Shifu was obviously mad.

The healer soon arrived and looked over Po and after a few moments the healer's face went pale as he turned to Master Shifu.

"This is very bad, master." the healer said facing Shifu.

"How so?"

"The cut itself is harmless; it's what is in the cut that is very bad. It is a snake venom found in the very southern part of China."

"So we will just go get the anti-venom and…

"This is a special anti-venom that is produced two valleys over and its at least a two day walk, Po may only have several hours left…" after the healer said that everyone got quite and looked at Po. Tigress was so shocked that she had to sit down. She couldn't believe this, she finally falls in love with someone and he gets swept away. Tigress wiped away the small tears that had started to form and stood up to volunteer to go get the anti- venom when Crane stood up.

"Master I'll go get the anti-venom! I can fly a lot faster than all of the messengers here and the mountains won't get in my way."

"Good, Master Crane go get that medicine and get back here fast!" Shifu said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Crane nodded and took off.

Two hours had passed and still no Crane. Po was very bad now and was almost unresponsive. He would also be slipping in and out of consciousness. Tigress was almost a shaking mess as she stood by Po holding his paw. It was very hard for her to comfort him, but without revealing their relationship it was impossible.

Another long two hours had gone by and was expecting Po to pass on at any moment and Tigress had broken down sobbing on his arm, she was going to lose the only person that ever gave her the love and affection she desired. Shifu was concerned about why Tigress was crying over Po, she had never cried over anything or anyone. Why would she start now?

"T-igr… Tigress… Ti-T-Tigreess…" Po struggled to say her name.

"It's okay Po I'm here, save your energy." Tigress said looking into his eyes… she was scared to see the bright green eyes had been replaced with a very light green color. Those eyes she fell in love with were gone… Po was leaving her… It had all been her fault… If she only would have woken up the five to help fight the bandits, he would be okay right now making noodles and joking around.

"I-I always-s… l-lo-oved yo-ou…" Po choked out trying to grab for her paw.

"I know Po please hold on. For me." Tigress said with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'mm c-c-cold Tigress-s…"

Tigress nodded at him and got another blanket for him from her room. As she laid it over his shivering body and tucked it under him she planted a quick unnoticeable peck on his lips.

"O-one.. m-mmore d-day." Po managed to say.

**(START)**

"I know Po…" Tigress managed to say through her tears as she rubbed the top of his head the way like it. "I want one more day too, that's why you have to conserve your energy and don't talk, okay?"

Po slowly nodded his head as he had understood what she said.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

Po's body started to suck in air as he struggled to breathe._  
_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again, I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

Tigress started to panic at the sight of Po's body struggling to breathe when Crane flew in holding a syringe of a dark red colored liquid.

_One more day__  
_

She ran over and grabbed the anti-venom from Crane and plunged it deep into Po's chest close to his heart. She had to get it where the medicine could spread quickly.

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl_

_I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you__  
_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

Po's body lurched again trying to breathe and Tigress continued hoping for the medicine to kick in._  
_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

Tigress finished pushing the last of the anti-venom into his chest and she threw the empty syringe to the ground. She and the rest of the Five along with Shifu sat there watching Po's lifeless body.

_One more day_

_One more day_

"I was too late…" Crane whispered falling to the ground.

"Po..." Tigress whimpered. "Nooo… NOOOO! PO! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME!" Tigress sobbed uncontrollably into his fur. Everyone stood around, all upset at the loss of their friend.

Tigress was still crying and pawing at his chest when she heard a thump in his chest. Tigress slowly stopped crying as the beats became more and more frequent when she realize what they were. Po's heartbeats. He was slowly wakening up, coming back to life.

Po's eyes fluttered open to see Tigress looking down on him with tears of joy and a smile on his face.

"H-hey Tigress… am I dead?" Po asked her weakly.

"No… No, Po you are just fine." She jumped on him and gave him a long kiss unaware the rest of the Five were watching along with Shifu too.

"I didn't expect you to be this happy about Po, Tigress." Shifu tapped his walking stick on the ground causing the two to break the kiss quick.

"Uhh… Master Shifu… I can explain…" Po said while wrapping his arms around Tigress as if to protect her.

"There is nothing to explain!" Shifu yelled at Po and was about to smack him over the head with the stick when Tigress blocked the blow and cause Shifu to fly backwards.

"You will not lay a hand on my panda!" Tigress growled. "I have gone through so much with losing him TWICE, you will not hurt him. I will even go as far as to say he is my mate and I fell as if I need to protect him and whatever you choose to do to my panda you'll have to do to me because we will share the same fate." Tigress finished looking deep into Po's eyes and kissing him again.

"I feel the same Tigress, anything that happens to you I'll go through it with you." Po said as he held onto her.

Tigress expected to turn around to see a very upset red panda, but instead found a caring smile.

"I understand, Tigress." Shifu said silently letting his anger go away. He would have to 'talk' to Po later. "I just wanted to make sure you truly felt this way, before I could let you go through with this.

Tigress beamed at her father with a mile wide smile and she turned her attention back to the bead ridden Po.

"I think I'm in Heaven." Po said as he held Tigress in his arms and stared into her eyes. "Because I'm looking at an angel."

* * *

**Ta-Da! It is done! Lunar Silver I hope you liked it, as do the rest of the people who read this. Please review and review some more. See you all next time, Simba593 over and out!**


	8. Haven't Met You Yet

'**Haven't Met You Yet' By: Michael Buble **

**Requester: Edgar230**

**Characters: Mainly Po, but Tigress is here too!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed on any of my stories I am REALLY sorry I didn't have time to reply to everyone that reviewed. **

**I think I must have some kind of writer's block, because I'll sit down at my computer ready to write and then not will come out… I end up siting at my computer for two hours unable to write anything… I hope it goes away soon.**

**Prince Eclipse 'Back in Black'**

**Sweet Lucky Girl 'Speak Up'**

**MusicalNinja15 'I Have to Say I Love You'**

**TheHero314 'Broken' **

**Shen's General 'It Ends Tonight'**

**Animation Universe 2005 'We Are Broken'**

* * *

Po had just finished putting his child down for bed and he himself was getting ready for night he was just waiting on one person: Tigress, his mate, wife, and mother to his son. He was waiting on her to get back from a week-long trip into the mountains for a training trip with Shifu and Crane. Shifu was trying to get his other students on board with inner peace and Tigress and Crane were next in line to learn it.

Po never though he would have a family like this, of course he love his dad and the Five, but his love life never really worked out or at least the way he wanted it too. But part of him was grateful of how the pieces had fallen in place.

Tonight was the night they were due back and Po decided to make some tea for them and his wife, after all that training there were bound to be some sore muscles and bones. Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had all stayed behind to help Po defend the Valley. Just then he herd steps coming through the door.

"Evening Master." Po said with a bow and his signature silly grin.

"Good evening Po, I trust you week was good?" Shifu said as he came in, Tigress and Crane following him into the room.

"I did, and you guys? Oh, and I made some muscle relaxing tea if anyone wants some." Po said offering a cup to his master.

"Indeed we did have a good week; your fellow students have nearly mastered Inner Peace. I will have that cup of tea too." The red panda accepted the hot of hot tea from Po.

"Thanks Po, that is much appreciated." Tigress said standing next to him also accepting a cup.

"Thanks for the offer Po, but I'm going to retire for the night. Good night." Crane said looking at Po and Tigress, and then he turned to Shifu. "Master." Crane bowed and left for his room.

"I think Crane has the right idea." Po started walking to the door. "Are you coming Ti?" Po looked over his right shoulder.

"Right behind you." Tigress grabbed for another cup of tea and followed Po out the door, both bowing to Shifu as they walked out.

Shifu watched them both walk out as he himself sat at the empty table. 'Tigress and Po are extremely talented… or lucky to be able to have a family and continue their jobs as Masters' Shifu thought to himself. Shifu took another sip of tea and then headed to his chambers.

"So? How did it go?" Po said as him and Tigress sat on their loveseat in Po's old room. After they had gotten married Shifu allowed the two to share a room at the palace and in doing so Shifu **gave** them some more furniture to make it feel more like a home.

"It was refreshing… I'm still bummed that I couldn't get it." Tigress took another sip of her tea and curled up next to Po.

"One of these days, you will." Po reassured her by putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How was Luke?"

"Awesome, loved every moment training with his aunts and uncles, and his father."

"I hate leaving my two boys behind, but we have a job to do."

"That's the only sucky thing, but soon he will be able to train right alongside us and we can all kick butt as one big awesome family!" Po said loudly getting excited.

"Hush Po, you're going to wake the others…" Tigress shoved her elbow into Po's side.

"Ow… Uhhh… right, I'll be quiet now." Po said causing Tigress to roll her eyes. They sat there enjoying each other's company, until Tigress spoke up.

"Tell me the story."

Po looked to his left cock-eye at his feline mate. "You mean the story of my failures?"

"No… the story of your road to me." Tigress giggled slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Okaaaay…" Po eyed her for a moment. "It all started one morning…

**MANY YEARS AGO…**

Fourteen year old Po was eating breakfast early one morning before his school day was about to start, and his dad was sitting quietly across the table eating also and looking at a news flier. They were quietly eating this morning because Po had confessed to his dad about liking a girl in school and the conversation soon turned into the dreaded 'talk'.

After a very awkward conversation and, awkward being an understatement, a dreamless night Po found himself yet again in another awkward stare down with his dad. Po finished his oatmeal and pushed his bowl foreword, standing up at the same time.

"Are you going to ask her?" Mr. Ping asked before Po could escape the tension of the room.

"I think so." Po said quietly.

"Just remember Po, whatever happens, you will find the right one." Po's dad said placing a wing on Po's shoulder.

Po looked at his dad with eyes full of gratitude, even though the goose could be so embarrassing at times.

The panda was quick to find his best friend, a lynx that went by the name Liz. She had helped Po out in school and the two had been close for many years, as friends, now he wanted to confess something to her. That he liked her. She was sitting where she normally sat at the front of the school under a tree studying for a test.

"Hey Liz." Po said nervously.

"Oh, hey Po! I didn't see you standing there. You need any help studying for the test?"

"Uhh… nah, but I do need to ask you something."

"Okay go ahead."

"I-I know we have been friends for a while now and I kinda like you and I was hoping…" Po stated but was soon interrupted by a long drawn out sigh.

"Po." Liz sighed and looked at her friend. "You're a great guy, and one day I know you will meet the right one for you… It's just not me."

Po looked at her for a moment every feeling in his innocent fourteen- year old mind was crashing to the ground.

**START**

"R-right." Po mumbled.

"Look Po, I've got get to class." Liz picked up her stuff and put a paw on Po's shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

Po watched her walk away, thinking to himself wondering where he went wrong. After school the crushed panda slowly walked home, as he turned into the restaurant Mr. Ping was about to ask how Po's day was but as soon saw the look on his son's face; Mr. Ping just went back to chopping vegetables.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

A year passed after those events Po and Liz grew apart and Po had started to get eyes for another girl that regularly visited his dad shop.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

One day Po gained enough courage to walk up and talk to her, but as he introduced himself another guy his age strolled up and took the girl from the panda. Po sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

At the ripe young age of sixteen, Po convinced his dad to let him go to parties and clubs.

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

No matter what Po did, dancing, singing, and even practiced pick-up lines, all of his attempts fail. Po began to feel like he wasn't good enough to get a girl and soon gave up going to clubs and parties. Po stayed mostly to himself after that until he turned nineteen, when he met a beautiful black bear on a supply run. The two began to get really close and Po, yet again, mustered up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriends, this time the girl accepted his request. Po felt like things were finally turning around for him.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

But that all changed when he walked in on his girlfriend kissing another bear. Po ran out and he never saw the black bear again.

Nothing changed again until after beginning named the Dragon Warrior.

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Tigress accepted him as a Master.

Then she accepted his friendship.

_I just haven't met you yet_

She accepted his love.

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

Then, after more than decade of Po trying to find love… Tigress accepted his proposal.

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

"Most of the girls that crushed my feelings were my best friends…" Po mumbled finishing his story.

"I never heard that part before." Tigress rubbed his arm.

"That's why I was really hesitant to tell you that I liked you." Po stated then chuckled slightly. "Then Viper practically tricked me into telling you."

Tigress nodded and though about that day to herself. Viper had gotten Po to claim loudly that he liked Tigress, with the feline siting in hearing distance. Once Po was cornered by Tigress, he pretty much confessed everything. The next day they were holding paws.

"I knew I was going to meet you some day, I just hadn't met you yet."

* * *

**WHOOP! I LOVE THIS PARING! I hope you guys liked the song-fic and Edgar230 I hope it was like what you wanted for the song! I am going straight from this to making another chapter for Twist and Turns of Fate since you guys really seem to like it. Simba593 Over and Out!**


End file.
